1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package structure and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabrication method of an embedded component package structure and the package structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For satisfying the trends of light weight and compactness on electronic products in the market, package structures with the embedded components have become popular. However, as the electronic components are usually standardized and have specific electric properties, the fabrication of the embedded component package structure for accommodating the electronic components with various electric properties has to be custom-made with relatively low yield and has long cycle time.
For facilitating the further implementation of this technology, it is desirable to simplify the fabrication of the embedded component package structure, so as to increase the yield and lower the production costs.